team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu
Team Friendship's Adventures of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu is a very special Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Pokémon crossover film. It appeared as part of a triple feature with ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution'' and ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu 2''. Summary The story begins when ace private eye Harry Goodman goes mysteriously missing, prompting his 21-year-old son Tim to find out what happened. Aiding in the investigation is Harry’s former Pokémon partner, Detective Pikachu: a hilariously wise-cracking, adorable super-sleuth who is a puzzlement even to himself. Finding that they are uniquely equipped to communicate with one another, Tim and Pikachu join forces with the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (who is searching for their missing father figure and leader, Mewtwo) on a thrilling adventure to unravel the tangled mystery. Chasing clues together through the neon-lit streets of Ryme City—a sprawling, modern metropolis where humans and Pokémon live side by side in a hyper-realistic live-action world—they encounter a diverse cast of Pokémon characters and uncover a shocking plot that could destroy this peaceful co-existence and threaten the whole Pokémon universe. Plot In the Pokémon universe, Tim Goodman is a 21-year-old insurance salesman who has given up Pokémon training due to the death of his mother and the absence of his father, Harry. He travels to Ryme City – a metropolis where humans and Pokémon live together as equals – to collect Harry's assets following his apparent death in a car crash. In Harry's apartment, Tim encounters a deerstalker-clad Pikachu that can speak and only he can somehow understand; the pair then escape from an attack by a party of Aipom under the influence of an "R"-labeled purple gas that Tim accidentally released upon inspection. They take shelter at a café where Pikachu reveals that he is an amnesiac detective who was Harry's police partner, and that they were investigating a case together when Harry disappeared. They look for Lucy Stevens, a fluff columnist and aspiring reporter suspicious of Harry's death, who Tim had previously encountered. She leads Tim and Pikachu to Ryme Wharf and, after interrogating a Mr. Mime there, are directed to an illegal Pokemon fighting arena owned by Sebastian. He demands a rematch with Pikachu, who previously defeated Sebastian's Charizard. However, after Sebastian gives Charizard a dose of the R gas, Tim attempts to save Pikachu during the rematch. Sebastian then mishandles the R gas and accidentally releases it into the stadium, causing havoc. Sebastian tells Tim that he got the R gas from "the doctor". After confronting police lieutenant Hideo Yoshida about Harry's apparent death and the possibility of his survival, Tim and Pikachu are brought before Ryme City's benefactor Howard Clifford, who reveals to Tim that Harry indeed survived his car crash, which was caused by an attack from a recently escaped Mewtwo, which took him away and left Pikachu with amnesia. Howard warns them of his son, Roger, who he claims is in de facto control of his company and the city. Tim and Pikachu recruit Lucy and her Psyduck on an expedition to the lab facility Harry was investigating, where they learn Sebastian's "doctor" was a researcher aided by Harry, who had been experimenting on Mewtwo, recaptured after escaping 20 years earlier. They are soon attacked by several Greninja who chase them out of the building, but are fended off by Psyduck. They then escape a field of colossal Torterra, but Pikachu is gravely injured. Tim manages to communicate with a Bulbasaur and takes Pikachu to a clearing in the forest where they are greeted by Mewtwo, who heals Pikachu. Mewtwo attempts to reveal its intent, but is captured by Roger. Thinking that he betrayed Harry to a vengeful Mewtwo, Pikachu leaves Tim while the others return to Ryme City to warn Howard. Pikachu comes across the area where Harry's car crash occurred, and finds evidence that the Greninja attacked Harry, not Mewtwo. Tim reaches Howard, but learns too late that he intends to transfer his consciousnesses into Mewtwo and use his powers to fuse Pokémon with their owners, with the assistance of the R gas. He also learns that "Roger" had actually been a shape-shifting Ditto, with the real Roger having been tied up and hidden. As Howard in Mewtwo's body starts fusing humans with Pokémon, Pikachu arrives and finally summons his electricity powers to battle Mewtwo, fending off Mewtwo long enough for Tim to free Mewtwo from Howard's control. Mewtwo restores everyone to normal while Howard is arrested by the police, and reveals that Harry was in fact fused with Pikachu in order to heal him; the fusion erased Harry's memory while keeping his consciousness within Pikachu. After Mewtwo unfuses them with the help of Tim, a fully revived Harry offers Tim the chance to return home, but Tim decides to stay in order to learn how to become a detective and spend time with him and Pikachu. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and are working with Howard Clifford in this film. * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from Tangled TV series) will be included in the film during the heroes are getting ready and the villains prepare themselves for the final battle for the heroes to arrive in Ryme City. Other Trivia * Turbo, Detective Pikachu and Harry Goodman are all played by Ryan Reynolds. * Dumbo (live-action), Aladdin (live-action), The Lion King (live-action), Frozen II and Pokémon: Detective Pikachu are released in theaters in 2019, the same year that . * and Pokémon: Detective Pikachu are all made by Warner Bros Pictures. * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five, Winnie the Pooh (2011), Puss in Boots (2011), Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos, Turbo (2013), Ralph Breaks the Internet, and Pokémon: Detective Pikachu all were featured music scores composed by Henry Jackman. Music score * Title Theme (from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) (for the intro of the film after the prologue) Scenes * Prologue * Opening: Mewtwo Awakes// * To Ryme City// * In Harry’s Apartment/Meet Detective Pikachu/Aipom Attack/ * // * Ending Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Pokémon crossovers‏‎